<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love as Vast as the Sea by kingwesker, RanebowStitches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662975">Love as Vast as the Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwesker/pseuds/kingwesker'>kingwesker</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanebowStitches/pseuds/RanebowStitches'>RanebowStitches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Collection of Tomegan Drafts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Exorcist (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Teen AU, mer!Tomas, mermaid au, royal au, they're 18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwesker/pseuds/kingwesker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanebowStitches/pseuds/RanebowStitches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Negan had known he would have an arranged marriage since he was old enough to understand what the words meant. The people around him, his parents, his servants, they spoke of the day he would marry and join his kingdom and another in peace. Negan imagined many different people and the different kingdoms they would come from.</p>
<p>But in his eighteen years of life, Negan had never imagined someone like Tomas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Negan (Walking Dead)/Tomas Ortega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Collection of Tomegan Drafts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of the Tomas/Negan draft collection, this is a roleplay between kingwesker (Tomas) and ranebowstitches (Negan) and is just an unfinished little story~</p>
<p>This is one of my (ranebow) favorites ones, I LOVE mermad aus ugh~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Negan had known he would have an arranged marriage since he was old enough to understand what the words meant. The people around him, his parents, his servants, they spoke of the day he would marry and join his kingdom and another in peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he would ask who he was going to marry, people would say, “A beautiful prince or princess.” When he would ask what kingdom would be joining his, people would say, “A far away land.” No one seemed to have solid answers for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, as the years passed Negan imagined who his betrothed would be. Maybe a princess with long dark hair and shining eyes who could shoot an apple off his head with a bow and arrow. Or maybe a nice strong prince with shining teeth and dark skin, who would wax poetic to him on the balcony at night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan imagined many different people and the different kingdoms they would come from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But in his eighteen years of life, Negan had never imagined someone like Tomas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan had been brought to the beach the morning of his eighteenth birthday, told he would be meeting his betrothed there. They would be married at the end of the month once the preparations were done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan had brought along a small bouquet of daffodils from his castle’s garden to give to his betrothed. He just had not imagined he’d be handing them to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>merman</span>
  </em>
  <span> who was sitting pretty on a boulder near the ocean shore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan’s and Tomas’ guardians were discussing plans down the beach, some of the mer in the water, and some on land in human forms, leaving Tomas and Negan alone to meet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” Negan said with a bow towards Tomas. “My name is Negan, and I am honored to be your fiance.” As Negan held out his flowers to Tomas, he let his eyes rake over the beautiful blue scales of his tail and fins, and the intricate tribal tattoos that adorned his skin. Negan was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fascinated</span>
  </em>
  <span> and wanted to know everything about Tomas. He was glad they would be spending their lives together so that he would have time to do just that.</span>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas had always been told that he would have an arranged marriage since a young age himself. He never seemed to take to that fact, having only wanted to choose his lover for himself. As a child, he had fallen for one of the mermaids around his age and demanded she be his queen when he ascended to the throne but his father and mother declined him and he was forbidden to see his friend again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It worsened the closer he got to becoming of age, and he was brought aware that his betrothed was going to be human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spoke ill of the human race. He had heard stories of men from the land hunting his kind, capturing them as prizes. Tomas wanted nothing to do with them, so when it came to his eighteenth birthday and his parents brought him to the beach, he came begrudgingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas noticed the male come over to him, guessing he was the one he was to marry. "Tomas," he replied in a mutter. He eyed the flowers and then at Negan. He was handsome enough, he thought. Dark eyes, dark hair, tan skin. It didn't stop him from turning down the man's advances, turning his back to the other teen, making his disinterest clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan felt his heart drop as Tomas turned away from him. Did he just… get rejected? He… he couldn’t do that right? They were betrothed. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be together... right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan bit at his bottom lip. Perhaps Tomas was just nervous. Negan could understand that. He took in a breath and held the flowers out again, putting a smile on his face. “These are daffodils from my family’s garden. I have brought them for you.” Negan wondered if Tomas had deep-sea flowers where he lived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas rolled his eyes as he heard Negan try again and he turned back to him, gazing at him. He figured he wouldn't be left alone if he didn't give in to the other, so he sighed softly and gave Negan a small smile of his own. "Thank you," he said, taking the flowers from Negan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan’s smile reached his eyes as Tomas took the flowers. He stepped a little closer to the rock, leaning his shins against it. “It’s my pleasure! I do hope one day to show you the full garden. It’s quite a beautiful sight, almost, may I be so open as to say, as beautiful as you.” Negan could feel the slight blush forming on his cheeks. He wanted to reach out so badly and touch Tomas, but he held back. If the other was already nervous, Negan didn’t want to make him more so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas' smile fell at the thought of taking a fully human form. He'd never done so and he'd never really planned on it either. He figured he would have to when it came to being wed to Negan, and he decided then that was the only time he was going to. "Yes. Maybe one day," he said and he looked away from Negan, barely registering the compliment. He just wanted the human to go away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan's smile fell as Tomas looked away from him again. He sighed and looked out over the ocean. It was a beautiful day. The sun shone on the water, sparkling. Gulls called out as they flew overhead. The smell of the sand and salt was heavy in Negan's nose. He found he quite liked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know," he said, still looking off to the horizon. "I've dreamed about my wedding day since I was a child. I didn't know who I'd be marrying, so I imagined at least a thousand people, a thousand weddings in a thousand different places." He chuckled softly at the memories. "And yet... I never imagined this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas hummed in disinterest, watching the waves. How he would give to just dive into the water and disappear. His fellow merfolk that were at the beach were much faster than himself, however, so he didn't dare. He didn't want to endure his father's wrath. Not today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I dreamed about my own as well," he said, his tone bitter. Cold. "I thought it would be to this beautiful girl I've known since I was a child. I demanded it to my father. It was then he told me my betrothed would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He looked at Negan, his expression reflecting his tone. "I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to marry you, Negan. I want to make that perfectly clear. I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> humans. You have slaughtered many of my kind, used us for prizes. Why would I want to marry one from a species so cruel?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan stared in shock at Tomas as the bitter words were spat at him. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> how he had expected this to go at all. He opened his mouth, looking for words to defend himself, his species. He’d seen the mer in the zoos before, but they looked happy to be there. Negan didn’t understand what Tomas was talking about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His expression turned sour and he huffed, crossing his arms. “Well, I’m sorry I’m not your </span>
  <em>
    <span>first choice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but you know the point of our marriage is to bring </span>
  <em>
    <span>peace</span>
  </em>
  <span> between our species.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or at least, specifically, their two kingdoms.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Negan looked down at his feet, scuffing them in the sand. “And, we’re not all cruel, you know…” He flicked his gaze back up at Tomas, a soft glare. “And it’s not like your people haven’t killed many a human out at sea. We are both guilty of our people’s crimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas got a sort of satisfaction in seeing the human's shocked expression but he felt rage billow up in his chest at his next words. "You're right! It is for peace! That's all it is. I feel nothing for you, Negan. I'm only doing this so it keeps my father and my kingdom safe from yours!" he growled at Negan. "And we've only killed in self-defense! Your species come out to sea purposely looking for us, using your spears and your nets to capture us. My people are innocent and yours come killing and using us!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Negan asked, taken aback. He growls. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> species who lures innocent sailors into the waters and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>eats</span>
  </em>
  <span> them. If anyone is killing in self-defense, it’s us!” Negan took a few steps back, suddenly not wanting to be so close to Tomas anymore. He sniffs and squares his shoulders, his eyes wet with tears he refuses to let fall. The wedding, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>future</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he had built up so high in his mind was crashing and burning around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas laughed, the sound humorless. "Why would we want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>eat</span>
  </em>
  <span> your kind? That's filthy. We've never eaten a single one of your kind! Left you to the sharks, maybe, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> species has never put human flesh between their lips!" He sneered at the other male and spat on the ground. He didn't want to look at Negan's face so he turned again and slid from the boulder, diving into the water and swimming far off from Negan, from humans. From the life he was about to be forced to embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan growled and stomped his foot as Tomas swam off, a curse on the tip of his tongue. He turned and quickly made his way back to his carriage, ignoring the frantic calls from his guardians on the beach. He didn’t care what happened now. He just wanted to go home. He just wanted to forget about this day forever. He ripped open the carriage door and threw himself inside, biting his lip at the tears started to fall. What a happy birthday this was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan ignored the chastising and questions from his guardians and advisors as they climbed into the carriage after him. He just stared out the window as they began the journey home, listening to them explain that now they had to reschedule a meeting with Tomas’ group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the carriage stopped in front of his home, Negan was out and running to his room, pushing past his parents who had been waiting for him. He slammed his door shut and leaned against it, sliding to the floor and sobbing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he’d have to see Tomas again, there was no getting out of the marriage, and he was still curious about him and wanted to know more, but right now Negan was heartbroken. His dreams of marrying the perfect person and having the perfect wedding were shattered. He’d have to settle for a political marriage that would mean nothing to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas swam right to the cove where he usually went when he wanted to be alone. He hid within it, resting against the rocks. He felt hot tears of his own spill down his cheeks, the merman angry. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> Negan, hated his kind. He wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do with him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing at all.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Some joyous occasion this turned out to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas would ignore anyone who came by, asking him how it went. He snapped at his advisors, snapped at his friends and even his father who had come up to him. He hated his parents for arranging the marriage. He spoke ill to his father mostly, spitting curses at him and turning his back pointedly at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas wouldn't be going back to shore to see Negan, he decided. He'd rather die than face marriage with a human. They'd have to drag him across the oceans, screaming bloody murder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Negan had calmed down by time dinner rolled around. He left his room, eyes red and puffy, to join his parents at the table. They were immediately concerned and started asking questions. Negan sighed and explained in simple terms that Tomas didn’t like him because he was human and that they had exchanged some harsh words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan’s father shook his head and looked to his queen. She was looking at Negan with such sadness in her eyes. She knew how much this day had meant to him, how much he dreamed of having the perfect wedding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes first impressions aren’t always the best, but you can’t base a whole person on it,” she said, matter-of-factly. “Your father tripped over the rug walking into the room the first time I met him. Landed face-first on the ground.” The king choked slightly on his drink, blushing at the memory. “I thought he was the biggest buffoon I’d ever seen.” She laughed. Negan smiled. It wasn’t really the same situation, but it helped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t give up, is what your mother is trying to say,” said the king. “Maybe you two won’t fall in love like I know you dreamed, but being friends is just as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan nodded. He thinks he could live with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next visit to the beach is a week later. Negan feels much better about the whole situation, refueled with the hopes of maybe just becoming friends with Tomas. He has so many questions for him. He hopes he will talk to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan has brought along the new sketchbook he received for his birthday, and a single rose that he dethorned himself. Negan even personally apologized to Tomas’ advisors for any stress he had caused them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even as the week passed and Tomas was to meet Negan, he barely changed his mind about the marriage but he had spoken with Jessica and she had told him to at least be pleasant with him. He hadn't done anything wrong himself, and Tomas took it into consideration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Tomas didn't need to be dragged to the beach. He would be sitting on the same boulder from before, sitting as he had before as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw Negan approaching and he sighed. He still harbored certain hate for his species and a grudge against the man himself- but it didn't kill to be polite, as Jessica had told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan made his way to Tomas slowly, looking out at the ocean as he walked down the beach. Negan hoped they could have the wedding on the beach. If anything, he hoped he could have that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face as he got closer to Tomas. He cleared his throat softly and held the rose out to him. “Hello,” he said. “I want to apologize for the way I spoke to you when we met. I was… upset. You were upset. I… I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas gave the other a small smile himself and he took the rose from Negan, smelling it. "I'm sorry too," he said softly. "I was out of line... I shouldn't have said what I did." He looked down at the flower then back up at the human before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan let his shoulders relax and chuckled softly. “I think we were both a little on edge. This is all… a lot of pressure,” he said, stepping closer to Tomas. Negan knew they both had different views about the wedding, both of which wouldn’t be happening, but Negan hoped they could come to a good compromise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas nodded and he sighed softly. "It is, yes," he replied, turning the flower between his fingers as he watched Negan come closer. He tensed a little but relaxed again, trying to be comfortable with the other's presence. "Thank you for the flower," he added. "It's gorgeous."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan perked up when Tomas mentioned the rose. “It’s my pleasure! That’s a rose,” he explained, not knowing how much Tomas knew about land plants. “My family is known for our expanse garden. We have hundreds of breeds of flowers. Oh, look!” Negan brought out his sketchbook and flipped to the first page. A drawing of a fountain surrounded by hedges blooming with flowers was depicted in smooth charcoal lines. He turned the book around to show Tomas. “This is at the center of our garden.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rose.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tomas looked back down at the flower. It seemed like the name suited it. He'd never seen one before but it was gorgeous. Tomas looked back at Negan, listening to him speak of the flowers he had. He took the book from Negan and smiled at the drawing. "Wow... I would like to see it in person," he said, his tone soft, honest. He wondered what it would be like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan beamed, his eyes shining. “I would love to show it to you!” Showing off his family’s garden was a definite must on his checklist of things he wanted to do with his betrothed… Tomas. He finally had a name and face for his fantasies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flip the page,” Negan said excitedly, pointing. “You will find more of different flowers. My scribbles do not do them justice though. They are all different colors and much more beautiful.” His eyes scanned down Tomas, studying his tail and fins. “You might make them envious if you visit, you know. I can’t think of a single flower that matches your beauty.” Negan smiled shyly, unsure if his compliment would be well received or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas smiled a little wider himself, nodding. Although still not fond of the idea of taking a full human form, Negan's drawings made him curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did flip through the book, however, looking at all of the human's drawings. He blushed softly at the compliment, keeping his eyes to the book to hide it. "Thank you," he mumbled, before handing the sketchbook back. He looked up at Negan, shifting from the position he was sitting in, making space. "Sit with me?" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan took the book back and gasped softly at Tomas’ words. He nodded. “Thank you.” Negan climbed up onto the rock next to Tomas, being careful not to touch him, fidgeting with his sketchbook and looking out into the ocean. “I do wish I could visit your home. I hear stories and it sounds beautiful,” he said, glancing over at the boy beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas looked out to the ocean himself and he smiled. "It's gorgeous," he told Negan. "I'll try to find a way for you to see it," he added softly, looking to the other beside him. He curled his tail up closer against himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan smiled sadly. “You’ll have to draw it, or describe it to me.” He looked over at Tomas. “Even if I could go down there… I can’t swim.” Negan looked down at his feet, sighing. He’d always wanted to learn, but it just never happened. They really didn’t live that close any bodies of water beside the ocean, and Negan was hesitant about learning there. He’d heard too many stories of people being lost at sea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas rose a brow and he gave a soft smile. He found himself feeling for the boy beside him. Despite his firm opinions, Negan had the right to see his kingdom just as he was to see the others. "I could teach you," he said, hesitating for a moment before resting his hand on the human's. "Nothing bad will happen to you in the water as long as you have me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan bit his lip as he felt his face flush at the touch and words from the other. Was this really the same boy from last week who hated Negan’s guts just from one look at him? Negan placed his other hand over Tomas’, running his thumb lightly over the smooth skin. “Thank you,” Negan said, smiling. “I would like that very much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas nodded and he smiled wider, "I'm glad," he responded and he looked down at their hands. He liked the feeling of Negan stroking the skin of his hand and he hummed softly. He found himself wondering what it would be like to feel that gentle touch on his scales.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan was quiet for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of being with Tomas and feeling his touch, and listening to the waves crash against the rocks. He started tracing his fingers over Tomas’ hand and down his fingers, noticing the thin fins that ran between each one. He touched it softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas was quiet himself, just enjoying how Negan stroked his hand and he found himself moving closer to the human male beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomas, I want to apologize again for my past words. I… realized that I am ignorant of your people. All of my knowledge comes from tall tales and sea shanties.” He glanced over at the other. “I would very much appreciate it if you could educate me on your culture so that I do not offend you, or any other mer, again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas looked at him in surprise but he nodded. "I'd be happy to," he said and smiled. "Humans seem to believe those tales more the worse they are. I could even translate from our books if you so wanted." He gently took Negan's hand in both of his own, holding it as he felt the skin that was rougher than his own, yet still somehow soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan nodded, gasping softly as Tomas took his hand. He could smell the salt and the sea on the other boy. He turned his head to look at him, realizing they were so close now their shoulders were almost touching. Negan nodded. “Yes, I would like that,” he said softly. His eyes flicked around Tomas’ face, taking in the tattoos and the finned ears, and his soft-looking lips. Negan wondered if he tasted like salt. “Thank you, Tomas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas nodded. "I will bring them to you later, then," he said as he continued to stroke the male's hand. "You're welcome." He then sighed softly, resting his head on Negan's shoulder. The movement was hesitant but he found comfort in being close to the man he was to marry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan felt his heart squeeze in his chest when Tomas lay his head on his shoulder. He grinned and tilted his head to rest his cheek lightly against the other’s hair. This was nice. Negan had had such a ball of anxiety in his stomach leading up to this meeting, thinking Tomas wasn’t even going to be there. But this. This was great.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas let his eyes close as he felt Negan rest his cheek against his head and he shuffled even closer. He had this warmth, and the merman loved it. It was gentle, comforting. It made him a bit sleepy too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomas,” Negan started, quietly. “I have accepted the fact that we may never fall in love the way I always imagined I would with my betrothed, but,” he nuzzled his cheek into Tomas’ curly hair. “I am glad it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am marrying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas was surprised by Negan's words however but he honestly could say the same. "You know... I feel the same way, somehow now," he whispered softly to the human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan shivered as Tomas pressed closer. The mer was cold. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fascinating</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Negan removed his left hand from the mer’s grip and hesitantly brought it behind him, looping it around Tomas’ waist and holding onto his hip. He swallowed thickly. He could feel the beginning of Tomas’ tail scales under his fingers, but he didn’t want to reach too far, not sure if it was ok or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas felt Negan wrap his arm around him but he didn't make a move to pull away, in fact enjoying the touch. He could feel the brush of fingers near where scale merged with flesh and he smiled. "It's okay," he whispered, sensing the other's hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan swallowed again, looking down at his hand on Tomas. Ever so slowly, Negan let his fingers slide down from the skin of Tomas’ hip to the scales of his tale, gasping at how smooth and slick they were. He pulled back the other way, feeling the slight catch on the edges of them. He traced small circles over them, shivering again. He felt so honored to have this opportunity. “Th-thank you,” he breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas hummed as he felt Negan rub circles into his tail and he nodded to his words. He gave a soft yawn and shifted so he practically cuddled against Negan, bringing part of his tail up into the other's lap. He looked up at him, soft brown eyes holding a gentle look in them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan bit his lip as Tomas got ever the more closer, and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>his tail was on him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It wasn’t the whole thing, but from what was touching him, Negan could feel the weight, the muscle. Beautiful and strong. He reached out his other hand, trying to stop it from shaking, and placed his whole palm against the cool scales, rubbing with the grain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas nuzzled his face into the other boy's shoulder as he felt him stroke his tail. He enjoyed the feeling of it, the gentle touch against scales. It was different. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, you’re like nothing I’ve ever seen,” he whispered. He had such an itch to </span>
  <em>
    <span>draw</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tomas. He turned his head to look into Tomas’ eyes, resting his forehead against the other’s. “I get to marry a sea god, and you get a boring human.” Negan smiled, chuckling softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas gave a soft laugh. "You're not boring," he said softly. "The more I'm actually around you, the more curious I am. So, there's that." Tomas placed his hand on Negan's chest. "I came here just expecting a polite exchange, not this, but... I feel comfortable with you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan smiled, leaning into Tomas’ hand. “As did I, and as do I!” Negan chuckled. Perhaps this marriage would go alright. Negan’s mind started picking up the burnt pieces of his future plans and dusting them off. They were ok. Just a little different now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas rubbed at Negan's chest, smiling wide as he sighed. He was glad Negan felt the same, considering how they first met last week. Maybe this marriage would really be okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan sighed, content. “I put in a request for the wedding to be on the beach,” he told Tomas. “It’s beautiful here, and I thought it’d help you feel closer to home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That sounds wonderful. Thank you," Tomas said. "I appreciate that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan placed his hand over the one Tomas had in his chest, pressing it softly onto his heartbeat for a moment. “It’s my pleasure.” Taking Tomas’ hand, Negan brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas felt the other's heartbeat for that moment and he found he liked that gentle thumping. He wanted to keep his hand there but he didn't complain, blushing faintly at the kiss Negan made to the back of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Negan did so, he realized he could feel eyes on him. He turned to look and sure enough all of his and Tomas’ advisors were watching them, probably finished with their meeting and not wanting to interrupt since the two were actually getting along. He turned back to Tomas. “It appears we have an audience.” He laughed lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, when he looked himself, he saw Negan's and his own advisors watching. "Looks like it," he said with a chuckle of his own but he nuzzled the male's shoulder once again. "Suppose it's time to go then," he murmured after a moment of silence, his tone almost sad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will see each other soon,” Negan said, raising the hand still in his and rubbing his cheek against Tomas’ knuckles. “Will you request to have the next meeting at my home? I wish to show you my garden.” Negan asked, smiling wide. He knew they had the meetings at the ocean to make it easier on the mer, but surely if Tomas asked, they would listen. “If that is okay with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas sat up and he nodded. "Yes, I can do that. I think I will. I would love to see your garden," he told Negan and he brought his hands up to the other's face, leaning up and kissing his forehead. "It will give me time to get used to using legs as well," he added, lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan turned so red at the kiss to his forehead, smiling like a goof. “W-well that’s g-good,” he stuttered out, completely in blissful shock. He laughed slightly. “I c-can’t wait to see them.”  He let his hand smooth down Tomas’ tail once more before bringing his hands up to cover Tomas’ and bury his red cheeks into the other’s cool fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas giggled as he noticed Negan turn red in the face. He looked too cute like that, he found himself thinking. It surprised him but he just couldn't help but think it. He really wished that they didn't have to part, he wanted to feel Negan's touch more, wanted to be close to his betrothed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan kissed one of Tomas’ wrists before pulling back. He didn’t want to leave but he knew soon his advisors would start yelling for him. “I will see you then, Tomas.” He slowly pulled away, sliding off the rock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas grabbed Negan's hand. "Wait," he said as the man started to move away. He pulled him back and leaned up again to kiss him on the lips. It was a quick, soft peck, but a farewell that Tomas didn't want to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan felt his heart skip a beat as Tomas drew him back in for a quick kiss. Negan’s face was as red as the rose he’d given Tomas. He grinned and leaned back in…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan’s people called for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned and squeezed Tomas’ hand one last time before turning and pulling away. He hurried to his group, looking back at Tomas and waving as the ascended the beach to go back in their carriage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas smiled as he watched Negan go off with his group, waving back to him before he was called himself and he made his way off the rock, diving back into the ocean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that seemed like it went better than last week,” Negan’s head guard said to him with a wink. Negan nodded, putting his hand to his hot cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Much better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like usual, Tomas parted from his advisors the moment he saw Jessica.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How'd it go?" she asked him and he grinned at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wonderfully. He's amazing and I trust that this marriage will go great."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to surprise her greatly. "You know you're talking about a human, right? You hate them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas then shrugged. "I don't hate </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>." With that, he swam off again, leaving Jessica in shock as he went to go request the specifics of his next meeting with his betrothed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Negan gushed to his parents about Tomas when he got home. They were happy for their son, glad that things were going better. Seeing him mope around the castle, the opposite of his usual bubbly personality, was just disheartening. He told them about the plans for the next meeting and they thought that was a great idea and immediately started getting things prepared.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tomas goes on land and gets a tour of Negan's gardens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tomas was very nervous. It would be his first time shifting and his first time away from the water. It was a little daunting for the young mer but he reminded himself that it was for Negan. It was only fair they meet as the human's home too, not just the ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His first little while on his legs, he wobbled, trying to find his balance. It wasn't far off from watching a child take their first steps on their own. Tomas was grateful for his advisors, however, the other mer seasoned with this situation. Soon enough, he was on his way to Negan's home by carriage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan bounced on his heels excitedly as he waited outside for Tomas to arrive. He held a deep purple calla lily in his hands, eager to give it to Tomas and then show him where they grew. Negan’s parents stood behind him, smiling at their son’s happiness. They couldn’t wait to meet the boy who put the smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas smiled when he saw Negan outside, immediately making his way out of the carriage, his people behind him. He wore a suit that matched the blue hues of his scales, custom made for him. Clothes were something he was still getting used to, having never had to wear them before. Despite the slight discomfort, he felt joy and wonder. He walked over and bowed politely to the King and Queen beside Negan. "Hello. I'm Tomas," he greeted, introducing himself. "The King and Queen of the sea send their regards."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan beamed seeing Tomas step from the carriage wrapped in a beautiful blue suit that Negan recognized immediately as the same as his tail. Oh, he looked so good. Negan couldn’t take his eyes off the other’s gentle curly hair, and the tattoos on his face, and his legs! He wondered how much practice he had with those. He watched his parents smile as Tomas greeted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, what a well-mannered boy,” the king said to his queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And handsome too,” the queen said back, smiling at the blush that she could see run up Negan’s neck. His mother giggled and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Aren’t you going to introduce us, Negan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Negan snapped out of his staring and turned to gesture to his parents. “Queen Valerie and King Malcolm, rulers of the kingdom of Alexandria.” He turned and looked at Tomas, holding out the flower to him. “My betrothed,” he said with stars in his eyes, despite the fact that Tomas had just introduced himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, send our regards back to your parents, won’t you?” The king said to Tomas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And tell them that they are welcome in our home anytime.” The queen nodded next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas blushed softly himself at the comments being made about to him, though smiled widely in appreciation. He nodded to them once Negan introduced them, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will tell them when I return," he promised to the king, smiling at him. Tomas then turned his gaze to Negan and he took his hand in his own, kissing his knuckles just as he had done to himself before. "May I see the garden?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan grinned and blushed at the kiss, but nodded excitedly. “Yes, of course! It’s just this way.” He kept hold of the hand that Tomas had taken his with and tugged him gently towards the direction of the garden. He led Tomas around the side of the castle, walking beneath a covered walkway, the roof held aloft by marble pillars. The entrance of the garden could be seen at the end of the walkway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas smiled as Negan pulled him along, the boy following him excitedly. Since seeing those drawing of Negan's, he really wanted to see the garden for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How have you been, Tomas? How is it walking?” Negan asked excitedly as they made their way towards the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have been alright. It's new to me, using legs. I don't really like it but I'm slowly getting used to them," Tomas replied, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan laughed. “Well, I do love your tail, but I think you look good with legs too.” He winked at Tomas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas shook his head and blushed at that. "Thank you," he murmured, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the entrance of the garden, a high floral arch covered in red roses, and Negan giggled as he pulled Tomas in. He was so excited! They walked into a courtyard that was surrounded by high hedgerows, each a different flower. They were lined in ways that created separate pathways, one west, one east, and two north. In the middle of the courtyard was a large reflecting pool with lily pads floating on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan turned to Tomas, beaming. “Which direction do you want to go? The whole garden is a giant maze.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas looked at the entrance of the garden, amazed by that alone. He beamed as Negan tugged him inside, following gladly. He looked around and he hummed. "That way," Tomas said, pointing to the west pathway, looking to Negan with the grin still on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good choice!” Negan said, pulling Tomas to the west path. He slowed down as he walked them through it. The green hedges rose up on either side of them, taller than them by a foot. They were spattered with small white flowers. “These are gardenias,” Negan explained, pointing to the flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas kept close to Negan as they walked along the pathway. He looked to the flowers that Negan pointed out and he gazed at them, stopping to smell them for a brief moment. He hummed curiously before continuing his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The path they walked curved slightly and they reached a split. “Left or right?” Negan asked, looking at Tomas with a gleam in his eye. Negan knew which direction they </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> take, but he wanted to see where Tomas would lead them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon approaching the split, Tomas looked back at Negan, a nervous sort of look in his own eyes. "...Left," he said after a moment's hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Left it is!” Negan said with a grin and led the way. He squeezed Tomas’ hand in his as they walked, still surrounded by the gardenia hedges. He looked at the other and felt his heart flutter. “I’m really glad to see you again. I missed you a lot,” Negan said, cheeks pinking. “It’s not very long now until the wedding. I must say, I am very excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas followed Negan and he squeezed back with a bright smile. He looked up at him and he gave a soft laugh. "It's only been a few days!" he said teasingly, pressing up closer to Negan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few days too many!” Negan laughed, leaning over and quickly placing a kiss to Tomas’ cheek. He smiled at him, stars in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am excited too. I would never think I'd say that but I am." Tomas giggled at the kiss and he leaned up, returning the kiss with a quick kiss on the lips, making Negan blush hard. Tomas beamed at him, his own eyes bright, as he held his hand tightly while they walked the path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The path they took curved round and round before squiggling. Finally, it popped them out into the center of the garden. The drawing of the fountain surrounded by hedges Negan had done did not hold a candle to the real thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were at least five other paths that led in and out of the center, each lined by a different color flower hedge. The fountain was of a beautiful lady pouring water from a pitcher down into the basin below her. Benches surrounded the fountain, tucked up by the hedges. Tall fruit trees grew around the edges with bushes and bunches of more types of flowers growing at their bases. Everything was a different color and scent, and coupled with the sound of the water splashing, it was definitely an all senses experience. Negan looked to Tomas, watching him to see his reaction.</span>
</p><p><span>Tomas gasped at the sight before him.</span> <span>His eyes wide, he looked around the area. The drawings didn't really do it justice, no, but he wouldn't say it was that far off. Tomas looked at all the gorgeous flowers, the trees, as he walked over to the fountain. The basin of water was large, almost like a large tide pool, except it was just plain water with no creatures. "I love it," he said, turning back to Negan. "It's beautiful."</span></p><p>
  <span>Negan watched Tomas take in the garden, feeling pride for his family’s work, and happiness at Tomas’ reaction. “Thank you. I’m glad you like it!” Negan said, walking to him and sitting on the edge of the fountain. “I helped design it.” He scuffed his toes on the ground and looked around the garden himself. “In the winter we change out the flowers, so it looks different throughout the years depending on what’s in season.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow," Tomas murmured, shaking his head. He was amazed at the dedication that Negan and his family put into the garden. He loved it, so very much. "It really is amazing. Thank you for sharing it with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan nodded. "Of course. Soon it'll be yours too, you know?" He reached out and took Tomas' hand, kissing the back of it. "Will you live here with me, Tomas? Or will you need to stay in the ocean?" Negan asked, tilting his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas nodded and he smiled as Negan kissed the back of his hand. "I would like to live here with you," he said. "But… I will want to go back sometimes." He looked up at him, reaching up to touch the other's face, stroking his cheek with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan closed his eyes and leaned into Tomas' touch. "Of course, of course," he said, smiling at the fact that he will get to see Tomas every day. Wake up next to him, eat with him, walk through the garden with him. Negan was so excited. He opened his eyes to look up at Tomas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas wanted to spend all his time with Negan too but he knew he would miss the ocean eventually. He would get homesick and want to go back for a day or so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can have a pool built for you here too. Do you need saltwater, or will freshwater be ok?" Negan asked, quizzically. "I really know nothing about mer biology." He laughed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes shone at the offer, however, the mer beaming. "Any water works, but I do prefer salt," he said. Tomas seemed excited about the idea of having his own pool. "I could teach you to swim in the pool instead of the ocean too, it would be easier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-oh! Yes!" Negan had forgotten about Tomas' offer to help him learn to swim, and a pool sounded much safer than the ocean to Negan. He jumped to his feet, shaking Tomas' hand in his. "I will tell my parents at once to get started on it. Would you have any specifications? Size? Depth?" Negan's mind was already racing with how he wanted to surround the pool in an array of flowers and bushes so that Tomas could swim and be surrounded by beauty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas laughed softly and he shook his head, pulling Negan back down. "Surprise me," he said, leaning up to kiss Negan's cheek. "I'll be happy with it either way." He noticed Negan's excitement and it made him excited himself. He would love to have the pool so he could spend time in the water and still not leave home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan laughed and blushed at the kiss. "Okay!" He grinned, raising his hand to hold Tomas' face. He was so happy that Tomas was his betrothed. He thought they worked together very well, and Tomas made him so happy. "It will be my wedding present to you," Negan said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas smiled widely at that and he nodded. He leaned back up to kiss Negan on the lips this time. He was glad Negan was his betrothed too. Despite how they started out, it felt like it'd never happened. At this point, Tomas could almost say he loved Negan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost. He wasn't quite there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan smiled into the kiss, leaning down slightly to kiss back. He could feel his face going so red, but he didn't care. Kissing Tomas felt amazing and he never wanted to stop. He let the hand on Tomas' face slide back into his curly hair, gripping it softly and tilting Tomas' head back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas wrapped his own arms around Negan's neck as he deepened the kiss, letting his eyes slide shut as he hummed softly into the kiss as well. The mer loved the feeling of Negan's lips against his own, it was almost addicting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan shivered as Tomas put his arms around him. What a fantastic feeling. Negan had never felt like this before. Was this love? Lust? He didn't know. But he liked it, and it seemed like Tomas did too, so who was he to stop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas was loving the intimacy they were sharing at the moment. He'd never had this with anyone but he was glad he was able to experience it here, now. With the boy who he was pressed against at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan tilted his head, slotting their lips together, before softly opening his mouth and running the tip of his tongue over Tomas' bottom lip. He gazed at the other through half-lidded eyes, wanting to see his expression as they kissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas opened his mouth into the kiss the moment he felt Negan's tongue run across his lip, his face a bright red as he gave a quiet, breathy moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan moaned softly back, massaging his fingers deeper into Tomas' hair. Gods, this was good. </span>
  <span>Tomas practically purred at the massaging of his hair. He loved every single touch he was being given, just drinking it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan</span>
  <span> kissed Tomas for a moment longer before pulling back, breathing heavily. He looked down at the other boy, enjoying the sight of his kiss reddened lips. He wondered if his looked the same. Negan brought a hand back out from Tomas' hair and ran a finger over Tomas' lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas opened his eyes to look up at Negan, feeling his finger swipe across his lip. Tomas bit down on his lip as the finger left. The mer pressed right up against Negan, his grip around him tightening as he smiled some.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan smiled back and wrapped his arms around Tomas' waist, letting his hands rest at Tomas' lower back. "You're so handsome, Tomas. So beautiful." Negan kissed Tomas' cheek, and then his jaw, and then down his neck, softly nipping as he went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas hummed. "You're more handsome," he quipped back as he tilted his head, letting other kiss and nip at his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan chuckled against Tomas' skin. "You're the most handsome." He kissed at the tattoos that ran down Tomas' neck, humming. "Are these tattoos or markings?" he asked, nosing at the tribal lines on Tomas' skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas chuckled softly and he smiled. "Markings," he said softly. "Was born with them. Everyone with royal blood has them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan raised a hand up to trail his fingers over the markings. “That’s so amazing.” He kissed the marks. “You’re so amazing.” He kissed Tomas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas kissed Negan back and pressed even closer against him. He brought his hands up into Negan's hair, closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan leaned into Tomas, relishing the feeling of hands in his hair. He let his own hands wander down to Tomas’ lower back again, before wandering a little lower and slipping up under his suit jacket, pressing his warm palm against Tomas’ cool skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas shuddered as he felt Negan's hands wander up his jacket, feeling those warm hands on his skin. "Mmm," he let a hand fall, sneaking it up Negan's shirt. "I like how warm you are," he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan’s breath stuttered as Tomas touched him. “I-I like how cool you are,” he returned. He let his hands glide up and down Tomas’ back as much as the other’s clothing would let him. “You’re cold-blooded, aren’t you?” Negan asked, nudging Tomas’ nose with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas nuzzled Negan and he smiled. "I am," he said. "Just like fish." He let his own hand trail up and down Negan's back. "Would I get into trouble if I swam in the fountain?" he asked playfully, having noticed it was deep enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan grinned and leaned in to peck Tomas on the lips. “I won’t tell if you won’t,” he said with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas giggled and he kissed him back. "Well, turn around. That water is too enticing to turn away from," he said against the other boy's lips before he pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan frowned. “I can’t watch?” he whined, scuffing his foot on the ground. He’d look away if Tomas really wanted him to, but he also wanted to see Tomas. All of him. Every form of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas shook his head. "You can watch me swim, you can't watch me shift," he said gently, bringing his hands up to brush Negan's cheeks with his thumbs. "Soon, but not right now. Please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan nodded softly, turning his head and kissing Tomas’ palm. “Ok. Yes, of course.” He placed his hand over Tomas’, smiling, before squeezing it and taking it off his face. “Go on then,” Negan said, turning around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Tomas said, sneaking a kiss before the other turned. Once he did, however, he backed off and shuffled out of his clothes, not wanting to ruin them. He slipped into the water and as he did, he let his body shift back to his true form. "Okay," he said cheerily, splashing his tail in the water. It was such a nice temperature. Warmer than the ocean, but still lovely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan heard the tail splash and got giddy. He turned at saw Tomas there in all his mer glory. Negan giggled, slipping his shoes and socks off and rolling up his pant legs. He sat down on the edge of the fountain, dipping his feet in the water. “How is it?” He asked, watching Tomas’ tail shimmer in the clear water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas watched as Negan sat on the edge of the fountain and he scooted closer, resting his arms on Negan's legs, resting his head on his arms. "It's wonderful," he replied. "I like it. Much more comfortable without clothes and having to walk on legs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan snickered and raised his lower legs up, picking Tomas slightly up out of the water before dropping him back down. “I don’t know. I kinda like legs. They help me get places.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're used to them, I'm not," Tomas replied, giggling at the other's actions. "I prefer my tail. Always will." He flicked his tail some, splashing Negan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan laughed and put his hands up to try and stop the water. “Hey, now! Some of us still have clothes on that they would prefer not to have wet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas grinned up at Negan. "You could always take them off and join me," he said. "Can't drown in this water."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan suddenly tensed and bit his lip. He knew that wasn’t true. You could drown in an inch of water. He looked at the cool liquid and then at Tomas. He took in a shaky breath. “I-I... I don’t know...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas' grin died down to a gentle smile. "You don't have to," he said. "But I'll hold onto you the entire time if you want to try. I won't let anything happen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan swallowed. He did want to try, but his fear of the water was vast. How ironic for him to be betrothed to a mer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Tomas’ words soothed him and he knew the mer told the truth. Negan would be ok. There wasn’t anything to fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan nodded quickly. “I want to t-try, yes.” He pulled his legs away from Tomas in order to stand outside the fountain and strip off his clothes, down to his briefs. He came back over to the fountain, sitting where he had been, and breathing heavy. “Should I just... jump in? I... help...” Negan whined, holding his hands out to Tomas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas watched him undress and he smiled as the other sat back down. Tomas moved forward and held onto Negan's waist. "Hold onto my shoulders and just slide yourself in," he said softly. "It's okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan quickly gripped onto Tomas’ shoulders, trying not to squeeze too hard but not sure if he was succeeding in that. “Okay… okay...” Negan took a couple of deep breaths, swallowing down the last one. He focused on the feel of Tomas under his fingers and of Tomas’ hands on his hips, stabilizing him. Negan closed his eyes and scooted forward. “Okay...” Negan slid himself into the water, holding Tomas in a death grip.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Leave us a comment to let us know what you thought?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>